X-624
by unstoppable624
Summary: Maddox is a dimension jumper, more or less. This time he jumps to the world of RWBY. What changes and effects will he have on the other characters. While his own enemies have followed him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Hey readers Unstoppable here with a RWBY fanfiction, and if you are from the future reading this when plenty of other stories by me are out you will figure out the new character out pretty fast, just a little darker personality. if any of you are worried about my other fanfiction a Pokemon, and Mechwarrior, fanfiction, not continuing. Don't worry I'll be working on that when school starts again. That enough talking from me so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** | I own none of the characters except for the new one.

Weiss Schnee was almost done with packing her tenth bag. Ten bags was normal, right? Over half of them were filled with dust, as the rest had money, dresses/combat skirts, and other important items. She kissed her father goodbye, though reluctantly. She got in her Limo which was driven by faunas slaves. Though she did not consider them slaves, she considered them beings who worked without pay. She told the faunas to start driving and they complied, though they could have kidnapped her, her father would have found her in no time, since there was a tracker on the car incase they tried anything. A few minutes later she looked out the window happy to see she was almost to the airship to take her to suddenly her window turned pitch black as did the rest of the windows of the limo. Every now and then, there was a streak of red. She assumed it was dust traveling with the wind.

"Sucks for that person," she said noticing a passport to Beacon was flowing with it. The dust then materialized into a teenage boy, just in front of the stairs leading to the airship insides. He walked into the airship with the passport. Weiss tried to get the details of him, but all she got was that he was white, and wore a lot of black, with a few red markings on his clothes.

 **Sorry that this chapter was short, as it was setting the stages for the plot. Stay tuned for any other chapters I may post. Bye, and have a great New Year. Finished 1/1/2016, 1:58 A.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2| Scary Conversation

 **Hey guys here with another chapter of Pancakes, weird title, but you will find the reason soon enough and if you are smart then you will figure it out in this chapter. But if you don't, don't feel bad as it is just a minor hint. Enjoy the rest!**

Weiss, now in the airship, was looking for this boy that formed from the dust. She looked and saw a blonde boy holding his mouth and stomach like he was gonna puke. She shrugged and moved on. Suddenly she saw the boy walking and navigating through the crowds not even being yelled at and bumped. She tried to follow after him but was bumped every other step she took. She finally got through the crowds and was nearly behind him.

"Need something, Weiss Schnee." She noticed he had dirty blonde hair, black leather jacket, black cargo pants, and black shoes though the rest of the details she could not gather since his back was turned, while his hands were in his pocket. "Hello, Weiss the stalker, is anybody in there."

She snapped back to reality "Stalker," she yelled a little too loudly. she blushed once she noticed everybody was staring at her.

"Do we need to go someplace private that way you don't attract more attention." He said hotly, turning towards her revealing hazel eyes. Without waiting for an answer he turned to dust and carried her on top of the airship. Weiss was frightened till she realized there was dust holding her feet down ensuring she would not fall a thousand feet. He formed back into the boy facing towards her with an open jacket, over a red shirt.

Weiss regained her composer and asked "How am I a stalker, and how do you know my name.

"Well first of all, you have been trying to find me since you got on the ship, and everybody knows your name." She frowned in confusion. "Your Weiss Schnee, a princess of a dust company, like my youngest sister a spoiled a brat."

How am I a spoiled brat, and I was looking for you because you were dust before you turned into a boy."

"You are spoiled because you get everything you want, and i know you were following me because you thought some other dust company figured out how to make dust alive. Which is very incorrect, because I am made out of thousands of particles, that can assemble into anything I want, or disassemble to the point where I am almost invisible. i only have these abilities because I was flattened by a meteorite." Weiss's eyes widened that he figured out why she was following him so easily.

"Can we go back inside?" She asked frightened that she might fall. He rolled his eyes and turned back into his particles and carried her back inside. this time though he formed with his hands out of his pockets, revealing black gloves, with red fingers. The airship landed and everybody was getting off.

 **This was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it as it was much longer than the previous one. stay tuned for any other chapters. Finished 1/1/2016 11:20 PM.**


	3. Backstory

Chapter 3: Backstory Revealed

 **Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, school is being rude, I'm canceling the Pokemon story until further notice. Also I own none of these characters except for the new one. Hope you enjoy!**

As everybody exited the airship, Weiss grabbed her things and pushed them along in a cart she had, when she got outside, when suddenly a girl in red fell and crashed on her stuff making dust go everywhere. "Watch where you are going, do you not know that this dust-"

"See look what you did, you pissed off the brat." The boy said sarcastically.

"Did you not see she fell on MY stuff."

"It's not her fault you decided to bring 20 suitcases." Suddenly, the girl in red sneezed, causing an explosion of fire, and ice. Weiss landed on her back with dust everywhere. Looking around the bot had just, vanished. She tried to say something but, something was clogging her throat. The dust around her started moving and it formed into the boy, sort of. He had no head. Weiss felt something moving in her throat and it came out of her, and formed into the his head. His didn't even look like it was disfigured or anything. What was even more surprising is that there was no saliva on his head. Weiss and the girl in red stared at him in shock. The boy frowned slightly, and left off to the building.

"Well that was unexpected, my name is ruby."

"Weiss." The two got up and went into the building.

"Well that was certainly interesting." A girl wearing mostly black said.

Everyone met in the room where Ozpin would come to say his speech. Weiss was wandering through the crowds. "You're not going to attract any more attention are you, Weiss." A familiar voice said. She turned to a man wearing silver armor.

"Shut up Cardin," Weiss said.

"Why should I, did you shut up with that other freak."

"What did you just call me, dik'ut." (moron) The boy said forming from thin air.

"I do not believe you are in this conversation, freak" Cardin countered.

"Do not call me that again, or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Call me it again, and you will find out."

"Ok… freak,"

Right when he said that the boy's arm turned black and was much longer, it wrapped around Cardin's neck lifting him in the air. Looking straight into the boy's eyes, Cardin could see his eyes glowed red. Pretty soon Cardin was turning purple, Weiss noticed this and was ready to say "stop it!" when the boy let go of Cardin's neck. "That is your, "or else." Cardin was gasping for breath. The boy shot a bunch of particles into Cardin's body. Then Cardin was no longer gasping for breath, infact he was breathing like he normally was. The boy started to walk off.

"You can't just treat everybody like dirt," Weiss said extremely angry.

He froze turned stiff and turned around with anger in his hazel eyes with a hint of sadness in them. "I should stop trying to help people, since every time I do it, they turn their back on me." Weiss frowned and just like reading her mind, he continued on, "The a last time I saved someone's life they turned their back on me and even tried to kill me. Then when I saved my friend from the meteorite, and she leaves me. Next thing I know is I break the meteorite, in half and have this weird power. That's not the worst part, my family finds out, and they disown me. They act like I never existed, they hated what I became, all because I saved one person's life. I lost everything, while you got everything you've ever wanted." Just then Weiss saw it, under all the hard concrete covering his inner part, his soft side, the side that does not want to be in the world anymore because of one thing. Just thinking about this, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Will you two stop fighting, and just start over," a girl said with blonde hair and purple eyes standing next to her was Ruby.

"I would not have done that," Ruby said.

"No, she is right, my name is Maddox," he stuck out his hand.

"Weiss," she grabbed his hand and shook. Ozpin took the stage and began his speech.-

-Everyone was opening their bags, getting sleep clothes and rushing to the bathroom to their business. Weiss was already done when she saw Maddox walk in and put his stuff in a corner far away from people he took something out of his bag, it was cone shaped with four large spikes on the end and he shoved into his chest. His eyes glowed red for a split second. He closed his eyes and slept. (The device basically looks like Tony Stark's charger.) The next morning Weiss looked over to where Maddox was sleeping, and he was gone. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she stepped out of the bathroom, a red swirling thing appeared. Maddox jumped out of it shooting his cannon that formed from his arm, into the portal. The portal closed and Maddox turned his cannon back into his arm. Weiss had wide eyes since she realized Maddox was a Dimension Jumper. Dimension Jumpers were extremely rare and were thought to be legends. But here was one right in front of her. He turned to face her, and Weiss noticed that his entire right arm was missing. Suddenly, the arm grew back, changing from what seemed was a new element. THe element was quite big, but she figured that it was just a bunch of tiny elements forming into one. It was a crystal shaped item completely black.

"You're a Dimension Jumper," Weiss said trying to keep herself under control.

"Not exactly, I'm not one of the original Jumpers, but this is ability everyone can learn."

"Wait, so you can teach me how?"

"Yes and no, Yes I can teach you how to navigate through the dimension realm. No because it takes lots of concentration and you need a special device." Pulling up his sleeve he showed her device that clamped on his wrist. The device was "V" shaped and had buttons on the sides and a diamond like button on the center.

"How can I get one of those devices?"

"You can't, you have to be given one."

"So you were given one?"

"No, I saw a jumper preparing to jump and I mimicked the device to my wrist." The device disappeared from site.

"What were you shooting at?"

"You don't want to know." With that he left into the room where everybody was sleeping and and sat in his isolated corner. He pulled a holographic screen up and was staring at it. Intently. She decided not to get in his business and dig into his past more.

 **Thank you. I hoped you enjoyed bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest

 **Hey guys Unstoppable here with another chapter of RWBY, school was a little nicer so this chapter came out faster. Enjoy the chapter.**

Everyone is outside and standing on a platform that would launch them into the air. They were told they would need to make their own landing and pair up in teams of four, then find the artifacts. The platforms started launching, it got to Maddox's platform and launched him into the air. He twirled and turned into particles.

Just as he was about to contact the ground, he turned back into his normal form. Finding himself in the middle of a pack of sleeping Beowolves. He smiled and could not wait for them to wake up, so he clapped a very loud clap. They woke up angry and ready to attack. Quickly two blades formed out of his wrist, red energy came out at 2 inches from his wrist on each side, it had two sides. One side curved back about 3 inches. While the other end shot forward and got much sharper. (Basically it looks like the halo energy sword but is just red.) A cannon formed out of the other hand. One of the beasts attacked, but before it got close, Maddox shot it, disintegrating it's head on contact. One lept at him, and he sliced it in two with ease. His glowing red eyes however lasered a beast down. The three remaining pounced on him. Maddox disappeared from sight. He reappeared just above them and sliced two of them in half. The last one, however turned to look at Maddox and was shaking with fear, even though they were supposed to emotionless. Maddox placed his hand on it's head, then he saw it, he saw everything, the history of Remnent, how the moon was shattered, how the Grimm came to be. He saw that this Beowolf used to be a normal wolf, till evil took it's heart. He was brought back to reality, and saw that the beowolf's eyes looked like space and it's body was skinny with very little muscle. It collapsed, dead. Maddox stood up and turned into the beowolf. He took off running.

Ruby, and Weiss had met up with Yang and Blake who was a girl who wore mainly black and had yellow eyes. Nora, which was a girl who had red hair and wore mostly pink and had a heart shaped hole on her chest, and Ren who wore green had black hair with a strip of pink in it. Suddenly, John, who was a boy with blonde hair blue jeans and wore a chest plate, and Pura, who also had red hair and wore gold armor. Came running out of the forest, they were running from a Deathstalker. The giant Grimm scorpion, snapped it's front claws. Ruby trying to be all brave, charged the beast. However a Nevermore showed up and shot it's feathers down at Ruby. All the feathers missed but one which pinned Ruby's cape. Weiss saw this and ran up to Ruby and put up an ice wall to protect them from the tail of the scorpion, which was now coming down. Weiss closed her eyes and head the ice shatter. However the blow never came, opening her eyes she saw that beowolf had stopped the tail. The beowolf was helping her and Ruby. Ruby managed to get her cape undone and she and Weiss ran. The wolf threw the tail to give itself time to escape. The scorpion struck again however, the wolfe turned into Maddox, as he brought up a hard light wall protecting him from it. Bringing his shield down, Maddox jumped and landed on the scorpion's head. His wrist again protruded the double bladed sword and Maddox stabbed it's head, cutting through the armor without a problem. The deathstalker was dead right on the spot. However the large bird was still alive, everybody ran to a bridge, however the bridge crumbled in half leaving the group separated. Pura, John, Ren, and Nora on one side that led back to the green area they were just on. While Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Maddox were still on the bridge with a big gap between the two groups. The Nevermore was shooting all of it's feathers at Maddox since he posed a bigger threat. However just before the feathers landed, Maddox disappeared. The large bird decided not to target Maddox it was a waste of time. It was then targeting Weiss. Who was still struggling to stay upright on the collapsing bridge. The bird's wing swung straight into Weiss flinging her off the bridge. Maddox reappeared on the bridge where the crumbling stopped. He saw Weiss falling into the void. That's when his renucloniom kicked into second gear. (The story will explain later.) His shoes turned into an engine, and he shot off into the void after Weiss. He caught up to Weiss and shot straight up at blinding speed. Putting down Weiss in safety. The bridge was no longer collapsing. Maddox was still going up and landed on a nearby cliff. His eyes were glowing red with anger. His chest opened up revealing a red crystal. Suddenly, four other black crystals came forward. Surrounding the red one. The red then looked like it was drawing power from the other four. Suddenly everything was at a complete standstill. Just then, a huge red beam came from Maddox's chest. The laser hit the bird disintegrating it until there was only a head and claws falling into the void. Maddox now looked drained without energy. He collapsed to his knees and fell. He landed on the bridge barely. His feet were dangling off the edge.

"Maddox," Weiss screamed in horror. She ran over and pulled him to safety. His eyes glowed red then dimmed back to hazel. Then glowed red again, then back to hazel. It was acting like his pulse. Weiss had made platforms for everyone to cross while Ren picked up Maddox and slung him over his shoulders. It was then his body started to fall apart.

"We need to get him to beacon and fast." Ren said.

"What about the artifacts?" Blake asked.

"Forget the artifacts," Weiss answered. Maddox's hands fell off and crumbled. They really needed to get him to beacon fast. His feet then fell off and crumbled.

 **X-Headquarters**

 **3 years before Maddox arrives at beacon.**

 **August 20th, 2015**

"Sir, we have an unauthorized agent leaving the building," a man at computer said.

"Show me the footage," The man who said this looked like he was of high authority. A screen popped up with the footage from the camera. It looked like a docking bay. Maddox walked into view and he looked straight at the camera. His arm turned into a cannon and he shot the camera, giving them a fuzzy screen.

"That's all we have sir."

"What is X-624 doing, send X-5 and X-13 after him. Tell them to eliminate him if necessary."

"On it sir. May I ask why we won't send X-1117, she is in his squad, perhaps she could bring him back?"

"She feels much too close to him, she will most likely go rouge."

 **Beacon**

 **1 day after Maddox arrives at Beacon**

 **August 21st, 2018.**

Now finally at beacon, Ren takes Maddox to the infirmary. The medic immediately examines him. And takes a blood sample, or at least he tries to, as soon as the needle touched Maddox, Maddox fell apart, leaving nothing but a red crystal that was glowing red then dimmed to a darker red, then brightened again, then back to the darker red. It seemed to be repeating this process.

"There is nothing I can do, however I believe he needs some sort of power source. It was then Weiss realized the thing Maddox put in his chest was a charger, all this time she thought it was a holo-projector.

"I know where to charge him," Weiss said grabbing the crystal and rushing to the big room where everyone was sleeping before. She ran to his corner and picked up his charger. Seeing there was a spot for the crystal to fit into she put the crystal inside. It glowed a blinding red light. The whole building shook and lost 's body reformed out of nowhere with the charger in his chest his eyes glowed red with the amount of power he was receiving. Maddox sprung awake and looked around and took out the charger. Power returned to the building.

"Thanks," he said.

"I should be the one thanking you." Weiss said. "You saved my life twice, while almost losing yours."

"So you still owe me." Weiss gave him a look that was saying "Really"

"Looks like everyone is back," Ruby said.

"You are known as team RWBY," professor Ozpin said. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walked off the stage. "We have one more team and it is a one person team, Maddox Brackman. Four people walked on stage, all looked exactly like Maddox. Three of them disappeared while one remained.

"Unfortunately we have no more rooms so you will be staying in team RWBY's room."

Maddox was surprised by this and walked off stage. Once team RWBY and Maddox were in the hallway to their dorm.

"Dibs on the corner," Maddox said

"Go figure," the entire RWBY team said.

 **X-Headquarters**

 **2 years 363 days before Maddox arrives at Beacon.**

 **August 23rd, 2015**

"Sir, X-5, and X-13 are dead. X-624 killed them."

The boss threw down his fist. "Send our best men, X-1 and X-2 after him. Tell them to do whatever is necessary to kill him."

"Yes sir."

 **Uh oh looks like Maddox's past is slowly being revealed. Hope you enjoyed bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Unstoppable624 here with another chapter, there are no other announcements. Read on**

Chapter 5: X-13 and X-5 vs. X-624

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

"Good morning team RWBY," Ruby said startling everyone. As everyone sprung up out of their beds. Maddox reacted much differently. Standing up eyes glowing red with his cannon pointed straight at Ruby. Everyone froze hoping Maddox would not shoot. Maddox snapped out of it and turned his cannon back into his arm. Putting his arm down while his eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry, it's a habit," he continued "its instinct when something startles me like that."

"its fine," Ruby said in her usual cheery voice. "Now let's decorate this room."

"And I'm leaving," Maddox said and left as quickly as possible.

 **X-Headquarters Dorm 24**

 **August 24th, 2015**

The scene is now a round room there is a couch and a TV; it was like the perfect living room. On the couch are two people. One is a girl who had brown hair and green eyes, and mainly was wearing green. On her shoulder was a number, X-1117. There was another with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a yellow top and blue bottom. On his shoulder read the number, X-789. A man walked into the room, it was the boss. Both of them two the couch snapped to attention!

"Sir," they both said.

"At ease," he said. The two sat on the couch, "I regret to inform you X-624 has gone rogue, he has already killed X-5 and X-13. We have sent X-1 and X-2 after him; their mission is to kill him.

X-1117 looked as if she was stabbed in the heart, X-789 noticed this. The man left.

"Thallia, I know what you're thinking," X-789 said.

"You can't stop me Greer," She said getting up and walking into a closet.

"Which is why I'm going to help you." He got up going to a closet at the opposite end of the room. Pulling out a set of armor and putting it on. Thallia's armor was white with some green lines on it. It was slim so she could offer more movement. Greer's armor was the opposite, it was a pale blue with some yellow and much bulkier for protection.

"Let's Rock," Greer said.

"Maddox does it better," Thallia said,

"Shut-up,"

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

Everyone was in Professor Porter's class, who was looking for someone to fight a Grimm Boar, or a Boarbatusk.

"How about you Maddox?" He said.

"Sure," he said getting up, walking to the front of the class. The boar came out of the cage, charging straight at Maddox. Just before it made contact with Maddox, he disappeared; the boar stopped and looked around confused. Suddenly, Maddox reappeared, except this time there were 10 Maddox's. All of which had red glowing eyes, that lasred the beast down without a problem. Porter was shocked at how little effort Maddox put in to kill the beast. Maddox sat down in his seat as the class continued.

 **Middle of Forest**

 **August 24th, 2015**

"Man Maddox really wanted to disappear." Greer said.

"Yea, I've noticed his GPS locater is not responding…" Thallia said. They are standing in the middle of a forest. Thallia is messing with a small patch of grass. Her hand hovered over it as it grew quickly then shrunk to normal size just as fast. "...and if I know Maddox he is probably at a certain graveyard,"

"Alright then, hop on my back and I'll get us there." Thallia got on his back and he took off running with a blinding speed.

They arrived at the graveyard, Thallia hopped off of Greer's back. Thallia saw a green image of Maddox kneeling and looking at a gravestone.

"There," Thallia pointed.

They ran over and Maddox's image disappeared from Thalia's sight. Greer never saw him. Thallia looked at the grave.

"Anika Gauge, 2003-2015." Greer read.

"Maddox was definitely here, recently too." Thallia said.

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

It was almost the time around where everyone went to bed. Weiss is laying on her top bunk, Yang is already asleep, as is Blake. Ruby is studying, while Maddox is looking at a hologram...again. Weiss noticed this and got off of her bunk and sat down next to him. The hologram had a picture of a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a white headband around her head. There was a name in the top left corner, "Anika Gauge," it read.

"Who's Anika Gauge?" Weiss asked.

"She was a friend" He said

"Was?"

"She died,"

"How, you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"She...she committed suicide."

"Why,"

"Because when that meteorite flattened me like a pancake. It was supposed to flatten her. I pushed her out of the way. My apparent death is what killed her, she could not live without me anymore."

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry for digging," Weiss said hugging him.

"It's fine, but something is bothering you."

"N...nothing is bothering me," Weiss said breaking the hug.

"Ok then, but I'm gonna take a walk, I need to think. Alone" He got up and left through the door and closed it. Weiss could hear him change forms. Weiss started to think, 'how did he know, something was wrong,' the thing that was bothering her is that Ruby became leader and not her. She got up and went to talk to Porter.

 **Dragoon Graveyard**

 **August 23rd, 2015**

Maddox is kneeling in front of a grave, sobbing. The grave read "Anika Gauge, 2003-2015"

"I'm sorry, I thought I saved your life and instead I ended it. I should have just the meteorite crush you, and then we both would have lived. Even if everyone hated you, I would have felt the opposite, I'm sorry, it's all my fault." He cried.

A ghost like figure appeared behind him, and then it turned into a physical body. It was a human figure.

She kneeled next to Maddox and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, it's my fault, I thought you were dead, and I was too weak to handle it, so I took the easy way out, I pulled the trigger. You can't blame yourself for something you can't control.

Maddox looked at her, "Anika, that's the thing I had control of everything."

"No, you didn't, you can only control it when you are near it. You were halfway across the world and 20 miles deep underground.

"I guess you're right," he chuckled, "You're still wearing the same blue shirt, white headband, and blue jeans."

"It was the last time you saw me, I'm not real, I'm just part of your conscious," She smiled, "You'll find someone."

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

"-look professor, I just think, that I should have been leader." Weiss explained

"I have followed Ozpin for many years, never once has he led me wrong." Professor Porter kept on talking. Once he was done he left Weiss on the balcony. She decided to roam the halls of Beacon.

"Now, what would the Ice Queen be walking the halls for?" Weiss turned around to see Cardin.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"I want to face that freak,"

"He already kicked your but the first time, why are you going to try again."

I'm not, but we are." Three more people came out of the shadows, it was the whole team of CRDL. "Now where is he?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

"I'm sure I can get him," Cardin's buddies surrounded Weiss and grabbed her to keep her from screaming and running away, however she managed out a small scream."

"Shut it," Cardin said punching her in the mouth hard enough to have some blood come out of her mouth. Her blood hit the ground and splashed causing some of blood to bounce back into the air. However, not all of it went and stayed on the ground the 2nd time. Instead a small bit started flying towards the window, and no one noticed it went straight into the Emerald Forest. It found Maddox, and Maddox saw it and stuck out his hand. It went inside him, his eyes glowed red for a second.

"Weiss," Maddox frowned and flew off in her direction.

 **Front of Maddox's house**

 **August 24th, 2015**

Maddox is in front of his house. He knocks on the door, the door opens, and standing there is a girl, looking to be about nine.

"Maddox," she said happily, the small blue eyed blonde haired girl said.

"Hey Ander," Maddox said.

"Mom, Dad, Kael, Maddox is back." The rest of the family shows up at the front door.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Kael."

"How did you survive," His Dad asked.

"It's a long story,"

"Yes, it is much too long he won't have enough time to tell it." A familiar voice to Maddox said.

"And I'm afraid, the information he is about to give is highly classified." Said another but different familiar voice to Maddox said.

Maddox turned towards the voices, standing there were two men, they both had military cut brown hair, one with brown eyes and the other with blue eyes. The blue eyed one had a gray cap and slim gray armor; on his shoulder red X-5. The browned eyed one wore slim green armor, with the number X-13 on his shoulder.

"Go away," Maddox said.

"We have orders to bring you back or kill you." X-5 said.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way." X-13 said.

"Well, I guess it is gonna be the hard way," Maddox said forming the blades out of his wrists. His family was wide eyed at this sight. X-13 quickly reacted using his ability to throw water at Maddox's face. Maddox still recovering from the cold water while X-5 drew a giant boulder from the street, he threw it at Maddox smashing him underneath.

"No," Ander said.

The two turned and started walking away. The boulder cracked, and then exploded. Maddox stood up, with no injuries and glowing red eyes. However, he was gathering particles from the area, reshaping and attaching them to his body. He was in complete body armor except for his face. His shoes were glowing red, there was a red line going up his leg, once it got to his knee it went to the back of his thigh surrounding the kneecap. The line continued and went straight up the back and hit his glowing red neck. Back at the waist the line circled to the front and went straight up till the middle where a red crystal was formed.. The line continued up then split in two going to separate arms. The arms got various red lines on his arm. His head however with the face still visible had a red line on the top, back, and sides of the head. The rest of the armor is black.

"Ok, you guys want to play hard ball-" Maddox said in a normal voice. Then his armor closed over his face, leaving a red line for his mouth. His right eye was 2x the size a normal eye, his other eye had 2 eyes normal sized eyes diagonal from each other still touching. "Then let's play hardball," He said in a more menacing robotic voice. His feet had 3 3-in spikes coming out of the front. His hands had 3 3-in spikes coming out, along with his wrist forming the blades. X-5, X-13 were filled with fear. X-5 threw a boulder at Maddox, Maddox caught and dematerialized it. Maddox then disappeared. X-13 walked over to where Maddox was previously standing.

 **This next thing gets gory, you have been warned.**

Suddenly, X-13 threw up and clutched his stomach. His stomach exploded blood and guts everywhere.

"Forge," X-5 said. Forge was dead and out of a pool of blood Maddox grew to normal size

 **End of gore**

With one swift kick Maddox sent X-5 to the ground. Maddox walked over and put his foot on his chest to keep him from escaping. As a last resort X-5, threw another boulder at Maddox. However, it had no effect.

"Please Maddox don't do it, this isn't you."

"Oh Cutter, this is definitely me, except this is me ever since you had me train with Ivan. Of all of points he got across many times, one stands out, that is no mercy." With that his arms turned into cannons and aimed one at Cutter's head and the middle of the chest. He fired leaving a headless body with a hole the size of a soccer ball, in his chest. The wound was cauterized however not enough to save him.

Maddox's armor disappeared and he returned to his family, who look horrified. "Heh, sorry about that." They stood there in silence.

Finally, his Dad spoke up "Get away from us,"

"What?"

"I said GET AWAY FROM US,"

"W...why, I'm your son."

"No, our son would not have killed those two, I don't even know you." His Mom responded.

"Just leave us alone, while we mourn over our real brother." Kael said. Ander closed the door. Maddox stood there trying to go through the events that had just happened. Finally, he felt his crystal surge with anger, fueling the rest of his body with hatred. He flew off and Maddox was never the same since.

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

"What do you want Cardin?" Maddox asked flying in from a nearby window.

"I want a rematch, you verses me and my boys," He replied. His "boys" let go of Weiss and pulled out their weapons surrounding Maddox.

"Fine," Maddox agreed putting his fists up, he was not planning on killing them, but he would if he needed to. One of them swung his mace at him, Maddox grabbed it and threw it back breaking the receiver's nose, Cardin and the other two swung their weapons at Maddox. However, Maddox put hard light around each of the weapons and threw them across the room. They all engaged him in a fist fight. Maddox blocked and dodged every attack, even landing a few kicks and punches on his opponents, and he was not even using his ability. Finally giving a left hook to Cardin knocking him of balance, Cardin tumbled into Weiss as she watched the fight unfold. He stood up and grabbed Weiss and her sword. He put the Rapier to her neck threatening to slice it open.

"Hey," he said stopping the fight. Maddox looked straight at Cardin.

"Kneel to me, or I'll kill her."

Maddox kneeled on one knee. Suddenly, Maddox moved his hand up and the sword crumbled. One of Cardin's partners went up to sustain him; Maddox just opened up a portal and kicked him into it. The other two came up to attack Maddox weapon in hand. Maddox punched on of them sending him flying into a portal and sweeper the leg of another, having him fall into a different portal. Cardin was running, he found himself cornered between Maddox and a balcony. A portal formed behind Cardin.

"This is madness," Cardin said.

"Madness? Thinking you can take me on is madness. This is kaan. (War) He kicked Cardin through the portal. Remembering about Weiss's sword he reformed it and gave it to her.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem,"

 **Installation 04**

 **Present**

One of Cardin's buddies is lying on the floor. He regains his senses and stands up. Hearing a slithering noise and he turns toward it, he sees's nothing. Hearing an inhuman growl scared him, then an inhuman scream was heard and he saw a form rushing at him. Instinctively he swung his fist hitting the thing, giving him a few seconds to analyze it. It was human, or at least it used to be, it was covered in some puke colored biomass. It turned around and he saw its head was pushed back and there were three tentacles with red on the ends, jutting out of its chest. He also noticed it's right hand was a giant claw. It swung its claw striking his chest and sending him to the ground in pain, he heard the slithering sound again. But this time it was much closer, he opened his eyes and saw a puke colored creature standing on his chest with the same three tentacles sticking out of its front. He felt an excruciating pain has it penetrated his chest and latch on to his spinal cord he felt his body turning into something suddenly he could not feel his hands and they moved up to his head, and he tried to resist it but, with one swift turn of his own neck he was out, as the form continued to change him.

 **Abandoned House**

 **Present**

Another one of Cardin's members found himself in a small closet. He opened the door and found it lead to a child's bedroom. The bed was against the wall, and he found he found there were two doors on either side of the room. Also seeing some toys on the floor, one was a purple bot with a gold badge on its chest. He also saw a purple play phone, and a purple fan. He thought he was hearing like a radio sound, come from the door to his right. Deciding to find out what the noise was he went towards the door and the sound got louder, opening the door completely he immediately felt himself be picked up by some metal claws. He saw the outline of a giant bunny. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the bunny was purple, he then figured it was an animatronic, looking at its mouth he saw many sharp teeth. Its jaw opened and he felt himself brought towards its mouth, he heard the radio sound clearly. Realizing its intent he tried to struggle out of the robot's grasp, however, it bit his head killing him instantly.

 **P3X-888**

 **Present**

The last of Cardin's buddies found himself self in a room. Looking around he saw a circular thing standing on a pillar he saw a bunch of symbols and a big red button. Not far from it he saw a ring, with similar symbols on it. Suddenly, the ring came to life and started spinning and orange things locked in on certain symbols. The gate opened sending a vortex straight at him. The vortex collapsed into the ring, and he saw some people in armor coming through with staffs in their hands, noticing him immediately they aimed their staffs at him and without a second thought opened fire and killed him.

 **Earth**

 **Present**

Cardin found himself on concrete, getting up he saw two figures staring at him. He saw their shoulder plates, X-1 was a brown haired with brown eyes man, wearing blue and yellow bulky armor. X-2 was also browned haired with brown eyes, except she was a woman in white slim armor. Remembering seeing, Maddox's shoulder plate in Maddox's bag reading X-624.

"Say, you guys wouldn't happen to know a Maddox," Cardin said grabbing their attention.

"Yes, we do, where is he?" X-1 said.

"If you let me help you kill him, I'll take you to him. He said, pulling down his sleeve revealing his own dimension jumper device.

 **Well there you have it the end of chapter 5 and I added some easter eggs in the different dimensions, if you could not recognize the dimension I tried to describe, it was in this order, Halo, Five Nights At Freddy's, and Stargate Sg1. Hope you enjoyed byyyye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls Unstoppable624 here with another chapter of The Pancake though I might change the name to something else. Sorry, it has been so long since I have posted, my summer has been really busy, (in other words I'm being lazy) anyways I hope to get back to writing this story and post more often. Enjoy**

Chapter 6: Falling apart.

 **Remnant Town Square**

 **Present**

It is a the beginning of a very normal day. The ice cream man is selling normal ice cream. The people are all having normal conversations. Heck even the giant red swirling thing in the middle of the Square is normal. No...wait that is not normal. Three figures walk out of it and the portal collapses. One them is Cardin, the other two are X-1 and X-2. Everyone is now starring at them.

"Don't worry we come in-" Cardin started before the ice cream machine came to life freezing the ice cream man to death. The crowd of people scattered, but before they could get away a bone wall surrounded the people and collapsed together at a blinding speed. Leaving a pile is blood and mush. "-peace, ok why did we kill them?"

"We want Maddox to know we're coming," X-1 said bluntly. He and X-2 began to walk off and Cardin began following them.

"What do you think you're doing?" X-2 asked.

"Following you,"

"You need to get to Beacon,"

"I thought I was following you,"

"You need to get to Beacon, to watch Maddox, this time do not engage him. We are going to see if we can rally up some people who are willing to fight." X-1 said.

"Why don't we attack him right now?"

"Maddox can regenerate his body at a very fast rate. We'll need to destroy his heart, which is only possible if he is revealing to do his strongest attack,"

"Well I can't go to Beacon without my team."

X-1 snapped his fingers and Cardin's teammates came out of the ground alive and well.

"Now-get-to-Beacon," he said hitting Cardin after every word.

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

Maddox saw Cardin and his team mates and was not surprised he knew Cardin was a DJ (dimension jumper) from the start. He figured he found his buddies and came back. Weiss figured the same thing. Maddox and Team RWBY did not have anything to do so they were in the cafeteria with team JNPR eating as usual. Nora got an entire stack of pancakes, while everyone else had their regular helpings. Almost everyone Maddox had an entities armful of oranges, and was carrying a few with his power. Everyone even Nora stared at him.

"I know vitamin C is good for you, but too much could kill you," Pyrrha said.

"Yes, that is of your human, I'm not human, at least not anymore," Maddox said.

"Oh...right,"

Jaune came over with his plate of food and slumped himself on the bench.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said glancing at team CDRL.

"Jaune of you need help dealing with Cardin then call us." Pyrrha said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's been bullying you since you came to Beacon," Maddox said. Jaune glanced at Maddox then stared into Pyrrha's worrying green eyes. He looked back down and sighed. Pyrrha turned a light pink, so light the normal human eye could not see, however, Maddox was not human. He looked at Pyrrha catching her eyes. She stared back and he shifted his head towards Jaune and winked, causing her to bury her flushing face into her arms. Maddox smiled he knew she liked Jaune and her reaction confirmed it. Pyrrha's thoughts raced through her mind, how did he know, how long has he know, please don't tell him.

 **Unknown**

 **Present**

X-1 and X-2 are walking through a dark alley way. Suddenly, people wearing white with a white mask covering their eyes with red markings on them, surrounded them. X-1 noticed that they had tails or pointy ears.

"Coleman, do we take them out or befriend them?" X-2 asked. But one shot her shoulder the bullet glancing off her armor.

"How's that for an answer, Lydia," Coleman responded punching one of the men. Lydia jumped inside of the man's gun, and he dropped it as legs came out of the sides. Aiming at the previous wielder, she shot him in the head killing him. He dropped to his knees but stood completely upright and waddled towards his comrade and bit her shoulder, she fell to the floor and the zombie began ripping her insides out. The zombie got up and so did his victim. The squad of these half human, half animal beings were easily defeated. Coleman snapped his fingers and five zombies collapsed, as Lydia jumped out of the gun making it return to normal. *clap* *clap* a man came from the shadows and was wearing a white drape over coat with gray pants, his white hat covering his red hair that covered half his face, his smile smoking a cigar while using a red and yellow cane to walk. Coleman got ready to raise all of the dead corpses around them while Ludia got ready to use every gun on the ground to grown legs.

"That was amazing, but don't worry I'm not going to fight you." Coleman and sly dis relaxed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lydia asked.

"I should ask you the same thing,"

"You first," Coleman said.

"My name is Torchwick, and I was hoping you could join my army to take down Beacon."

"I'm Coleman and this is Lydia, we want to kill a boy named Maddox, who is currently attending Beacon."

"Then why aren't you at Beacon killing him,"

"We need to out number him,"

"Don't you outnumber him now, being 2-1."

"We'll need more than that,"

"Why?"

"Let's just say he is really hard to kill,"

"I see, well follow me," The three left the alley.

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

Everyone is in class listening to Professor Oobleck. Well, almost everyone, Jaune is sleeping while Cardin is throwing pencils at him.

"Here's my question, why did the Faunus so easily deadest our army in the dark?" Oobleck said scanning the crowd for a raised hand, till his eyes laid on Jaune. He walked up to where he was sitting.

"Mr. Ark, would you like to answer that.

"Huh, what," Jaune said suddenly awake.

"Would you tell me why we lost fighting the Faunus in the dark?"

Jaune looked around the room for some sort of help, noticing Pyrrha was circling her eyes with her hands.

"Because they had binoculars,"

"No," Cardin stifled a laugh.

"Mr. Winchester, do you know the answer?"

"No," Cardin said nervously.

"Ms. Belladonna?"

"It's because the Faunus have night vision," Blake answered.

"That is correct class dismissed. Cardin, Jaune come here." They walked up to him.

"You both need to give me a full page essay of why the Faunus won the battle tomorrow. Dismissed."

Jaune left the room where Pyrrha casually waited outside the door.

"Jaune if you need help dealing with Cardin, let us know," and with that she left.

"Hey, Jaune good old buddy of mine," Cardin said pulling Jaune into a nugy.

"Buddy?" Jaune gulped.

Yea, say I have two favors to ask of you, I'm really busy tonight so could you do Ooblecks essay for me and go out and collect 1000 hunter bees, thanks" he said and left.

Jaune hung his head in a sigh.

 **Earth**

 **Present**

"Greer I think I know where Maddox is," Thallia announced.

"Where," he simply responded,"

"He is in another dimension,"

"But how he needs one of those devices?"

"Maddox is a shapeshifter, he probably shifted part of his arm into a device."

"Well, how are we going to get to him if he is not even in this world?"

"Remember what he said before he left?"

"Yea, he said he was going to visit an old friend."

"Maddox only had four really close friends, me and you, which obviously it is not us, Anika who is dead so she could not get him into another dimension. Then there is, Greer get us to Daniel's house," she said hoping on his back. He sped off towards his house.

Once they arrived they knocked on the door to be greeted by Daniel, who was a 17 year old Mexican.

"Yea,"

"Daniel, this is about Maddox," Thallia said.

Daniel looked around.

"Come inside,"

When they entered the living room, Daniel grabbed a gun and pointed it at the duo.

"Who are you, and what about Maddox,"

"I'm Greer and this is Thallia, we are trying to get to the same dimension as Maddox."

"How do I know you are actually Greer and Thallia?"

"Well, why wouldn't we be?" Thallia asked.

"Shape shifters, I'm sure out of the thousands of super humans at that organization, Maddox is not the only shape shifter."

"True," Greer said.

"Maddox is he," Thallia said.

"He is Maddox," Daniel said.

"M stands for," Thallia and Greer said in unison.

"Mad,"

"A stands for,"

"Anger,"

"D stands for,"

"Destroyer,"

"D also stands for,"

"Death,"

"O stands for,"

"The O and the X have no meaning."

"Maddox is not good at reasoning,"

"He was taught no mercy,"

"By the great teacher Ivan,"

"Maddox is he,"

"He is Maddox," they finished the chant. Daniel relaxed putting down the gun.

"The chant that only Maddox's closest friends know, for that you must be Greer and Thallia." Daniel said. "Sorry, for the way I reacted,"

"It's fine, we know that name carries some…weight. But keys get to business. Greer said.

"No need, Maddox is in Dimension 524, I can send you there," Daniel said opening up a portal with his device.

"Thank you," Greer said before hopping through the portal.

On the other side of the portal, Thallia immediately gasped at the pile if blood and mush before them.

"Great, Coleman and Lydia are already here," Greer said.

"Hey, Maddox's GPS is responding," Thallia said.

"Let's follow it."

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

Maddox is sitting in his room, looking at his holo panel scrolling through recent news, before falling onto a news report named, "Brutal Massacre." It was Coleman's and Lydia's massacre against all the people in the square. He then noticed Cardin was with them.

"Cardin, you have no idea what you brought to this dimension." He said. He then opened a dimensional portal. The red thing was crackling slightly and instead of the usual round perfect circle it gave off. It was almost flaring about.

"Just as I thought,"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Maddox closed the portal and answered the door. It was Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor Ozpin needs you in his office," She said. Maddox nodded and followed her to his office. Walking in the office he saw Greer and Thallia.

"Ha, I knew you two would find me," he said sitting next to them.

"They requested to join this school, however I want to make sure you were fine them being on your...solo team, and making sure you trust them." Ozpin explained.

"Yes, it's fine, we've fought alongside each other quite often."

"Good it is settled then, your team name is now MTG. (Pronounced Meterge) Thallia, Greer, welcome to Beacon. You two are dismissed."

They stood up and almost saluted, until Maddox said, "Relax, Sergeants. This is not like our old organization,"

"Yes 1st Sergeant," they said in unison. Maddox gave them a 'really,' look.

They left the room.

"Professor Goodwitch, you are dismissed also, I need to talk to Maddox alone."

"Did I do something wrong?" Maddox asked.

"No, Maddox there is something different about you and I got the same feeling with Greer and Thallia."

"I can only assume that is because we're not from around her,"

"What do you mean?"

"We're not from Remnant or this Dimension,"

"I see how many others here are from your dimension?"

"Five as far as I know. The other two Coleman and Lydia are trying to hunt me down, sent by the old organization I used to work for."

"Yes, you mentioned this organization before, why do you chose to hide our dimension?"

"Well, I've got two reasons. 1. Your semblance provides perfect cover for our power, re-"

"Powers?"

"Yes, all five of us have a power we are able to use in battle, like your semblance,"

"May I ask your power?"

"Coleman can raise and control the dead, Lydia can control machines. Greer has super speed and super strength, Thallia can communicate and control plants. As for me, well my power is a bit...advanced compared to them, but to save time I'm a shapeshifter."

"I have plenty of time,"

"Well, I'm not human after a meteorite smashed me and altered my body chemistry. Now I'm made out of renucloniom (ray-nue-clone-ee-um), which is a substance that turns into whatever it touches. But that is pure renucloniom, which is what I'm made of."

"So it immediately turns to look like the substance it is touching, why do you not look like the air?"

"Correct, unless there is a renucloniom crystal nearby,"

"Crystal?"

"Yes, it looks like this," Maddox said as his chest opened up exposing a bright red shining crystal. Ozpin examined it until, Maddox's chest closed over it protecting it.

"This crystal controls renucloniom and everything else. That is because every single atom has a tiny bit of renucloniom in it. So if a crystal is near it, it can control it to its will,"

"So what you're telling me is this body I'm looking is not you, you are actually that red crystal making yourself appear human, more specifically what you looked like before you were smashed."

"Precisely,"

"What if your crystal is destroyed?"

"Then my body will fall apart turning into its surroundings,"

"Interesting, what is your other reason?"

"The biggest reason I came here is because this dimension is beginning to fall apart."

"How do you know?"

"The dimensional portal that takes me here is becoming unstable. I came here to find out why,"

 **Well that is the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you later. Byee.**


	7. Threatened

**Hey guys Unstoppable624, with another chapter of X-624, as some of you may have noticed I changed the title and put up a picture for the story. Sadly you can't see the picture if on a mobile device.**

 **Again I own nothing except for ALL of the OCs. Enjoy**

 **Previously on X-624**

It is the Coleman and Lydia massacre scene. With a conversation over it.

"Five as far as I know. The other two Coleman and Lydia are trying to hunt me down, sent by the old organization I used to work for."  
Scene changes to them fighting the white fang.

"Coleman can raise and control the dead, Lydia can control machines…"

Scene is now Thallia and Greer arriving in the current dimension.

"...Greer has super speed and super strength, Thallia can communicate and control plants…"

Now it changes to when Ozpin and Maddox are having their conversation.

"The biggest reason I came here is because this dimension is beginning to fall apart."

" **If you want to test a man's character, give him power," - Abraham Lincoln.**

Chapter 7: Threatened

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

Jaune is standing on the veranda of Beacon, in the middle of night, next to him is a box.

"Jaune, what are you doing up here?" Pyrrha asked stepping onto the flat platform.

"Huh, oh n-nothing. I'm just thinking," Jaune nervously responded.

"You're thinking about Cardin aren't you? If you need help let us know, if you think you can get through this alone then you're strong."

"I'm not strong, I'm not strong at all."

"Yes you are Jaune, otherwise you would not be here right now."

"But I never was supposed to make it to Beacon, I found a pass and picked it up and forged my name onto it."

"You're are leader aren't you, that is something isn't it." She began to leave and step off the veranda. "Jaune, if you need someone to train with, come talk to me." With that she left him alone.

"Hey, buddy," Cardin greeted said climbing up onto the veranda from his window. "Do you have them?"

"Yea, the bees are in here," he said giving him the box.

"Good, oh and how is my paper,"

"Huh, oh that um, I'm not going to do it."

"Excuse me,"

"I'm not going to do it," Jaune gulped.

"Jaune I overheard you telling Pyrrha that you don't belong here, do we need to have a talk with Ozpin."

"N-n-no, I'll do it ok,"

"Good," Cardin watched as Jaune left.

"I'm not sure what you plan on doing with those bees, but if someone gets hurt, I'm going to tell Ozpin something only me, you and two other people know about." Cardin froze as he heard the familiar harsh cold voice.

"What do you mean Maddox," Cardin looked around for the figure only to find nothing.

"I know you brought Coleman and Lydia with you through the portal."

"Coleman and Lydia?" Cardin's face twisted in confusion. Then remembered X-1 and X-2. "Oh, how did you find out about that."

"You'd be surprised how useful a clone of myself can be when you let it roam free."

"Show yourself, also how is that going to affect me by telling Ozpin?" Cardin felt himself become picked up by his collar as Maddox katie realized in front of him, gripping his collar.

"Ozpin knows that they are very hostile, I wonder what punishment you'd received if he found out you were the reason they're here-"

"Ok I get it," Cardin said as he felt himself be dropped to the floor and Maddox began to walk out.

"Oh, and cut Jaune some slack, at least he tried to stand up to you."

"But he backed down didn't he,"

"Only because he didn't want information to get out, kinda similar to the leash I have you by," with that Maddox left Cardin alone. Maddox wandered through the halls of the great building until finding an arena like area. Maddox creates a copy of himself and they stand on the opposite side of each other. Each getting into its own fighting stance.

"Mark," they say at the same time and charged towards each other. Both had their kryptonium blades ready to strike. (The dual bladed sword he uses) Both striking or parrying or dodging each other's attack. Maddox punched his clone in the stomach stunning him long enough to chop off one of his arms. Maddox still found it hard to finish off his clone, even though it had only one arm. Weiss heard the racket and went to watch. Finally, Maddox was able to land a hit on his head with the handle. Stunning him as Maddox jumped and turned chopping his clone's head clean off. The clone slumped to the ground and turned to dust. Defeated. Maddox heard a clap from the crowd he never noticed showed up. Which was just Weiss.

"That spin jump attack wastes time," Weiss said smiling.

"Yes it does, but no one has been able to counter it." The crystal wielder said. "Actually, no someone has countered it before, my trainer Ivan," he shuddered at the memory of a cold barrel to his forehead.

"Yes, I've heard some...interesting things about him from Greer," the snow color haired girl responded.

"I'm sure you have,"

"You should probably get some rest, for the mission tomorrow,"

"I'd say the same for you, but you forget I don't ever need to sleep as long as a charger is attached to my chest."

"Right," Weiss said embarrassed forgetting that he was not human. She started to walk out of the room but stopped at the doorway, "Good night," she finished to see Maddox clone himself twice.

'Goodnight,' his voice echoed in her head, she smiled realizing he could speak telepathically. He was always full of surprises.

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

Ruby is looking around to find herself on the veranda of Beacon, though there was rubble everywhere she saw Weiss was pinned against the wall by-by the woman she fought with Goodwitch a while back. Pyrrha was off to the side exhausted and clutching her heel, and closing her eyes in pain. Looking around she saw there was Grimm everywhere. Suddenly a laugh echoed through her mind. It was Maddox's voice, but it was not his signature short chuckle. It was a maniacal laughter. She saw Maddox and looked at his face.

His smile was devious, and his eyes were glowing red. Something she would have ignored if it wasn't for the various cracks surrounding his right eye. Each glowing red. However there were four main cracks. One at the top of his right eyes going up into his blonde haired scalp. The other going down to his upper lip. And one going over his cheek. While on more went over his nose almost touching his left eye. All she saw was his face now, his evil laughter ringing in her head and.

Shooting up out of her bed Ruby screamed. Waking all the others in his room. The rushed to her aid, telling her everything was alright and that it was just a dream.

 **MTG room**

 **Present**

Maddox steps into his new room careful not to wake up Thallia and Greer. His eyes would pulse red every ten seconds alerting him that he needed to charge. Looking at the clock seeing it was 5:08 in the mourning. He plugged the cone shaped device into his chest and sat on his bunk. Only to get up 5 minutes later by a scream. Rushing to his old room the charger being ripped out of his chest. He opened the door to see Yang, Blake and Weiss clutching Ruby.

"Is everything ok?" Maddox asked relaxing.

Then he looked into Ruby's eyes, both silver orbs were dilated very small. He recognized the look instantly. Fear. A look only he had seen before he-

"Ruby is everything ok?" He said tensing up. 'Did she know, how could she possibly know, he never told anybody, heck Thallia and Greer didn't even know. Well Ivan knew. But he was not here,'

"W-what a-are y-you?" Ruby asked, the question rang through his mind.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this and it seems like Maddox is not telling us everything. But I will see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Unstoppable624 here with another chapter. School has just started so I hope that it won't hinder my story too much. Theses chapters are getting shorter. But I promise that is only because I'm trying to end Volume 1. So anyway enjoy.**

 **Previously**

Maddox is fighting his clone.

"That spin jump attack wastes time," Weiss said smiling.

"Yes it does, but no one has been able to counter it." The crystal wielder said. "Actually, no someone has countered it before, my trainer Ivan,"

Maddox's smile was devious, and his eyes glowed red. However there were four main cracks. One at the top of his right eyes going up into his blonde haired scalp. The other going down to his upper lip. And one going over his cheek. While on more went over his nose almost touching his left eye.

"W-what a-are y-you?" Ruby asked.

 **Despite everything, I believe that people are really good at heart- Anne Frank**

Chapter 8: Standing Up

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

It was a long silence. Ruby just stared at Maddox. With a fear in her eyes and also filled with question. Maddox just stared back. No emotion. Nothing. He was a blank slate. The other three girls in the room sat frozen, hoping whatever would transpire, would just be blown off.

The silence lasted a good 10 minutes. Until Maddox finally said calmly closing his eyes. "Girls, I need to talk with Ruby. Alone," he glanced at the other three and they left the comfort of the room. Maddox slowly made his way towards Ruby's bunk. He heard the door shut. He sat next to her. "Could you describe this dream you had?" Maddox asked politely.

He was expecting Ruby to not say anything and run outside to her friends. "W-Weiss was pinned against the wall by a woman I've fought before. There was Grimm everywhere, Pyrrha was exhausted and was in pain holding her heel. Then there was a laughter." She shivered as the sound echoed in her mind.

"Did it sound like a maniac like laughter?"

She simply nodded.

"I'm guessing you saw me then, making that laughter."

She nods.

"By any chance, were there cracks around my right eye?"

Ruby's eyes dilated again in fear.

"I'll take that as a yes," Maddox sighed and stood up, going over to the window. "I was hoping nobody would ever know about that, I know it is not pretty when it happens. I've looked in the mirror while I transformed." Maddox said as his thoughts of his corrupted and twisted face came back to him. "I always remember the fear of- of my victims when it happened, I can remember the laughter that erupts from my mouth, impossible to control. Then my vision fades to black, and I wake up either in a special containment place. Or with my victim's body ripped to shreds."

"Y-you don't like turning do you?" Ruby spoke up.

"No, I never have,"

"Don't take this as offensive or anything but, if you committed suicide would that stop it."

"No, I've already tried, my body regenerates itself way too quickly."

"What about hitting your crystal?"

"If anything is able to pierce my torso, that is when it triggers."

"Oh," Ruby said as she realized something. She always thought Maddox could just stand there while getting hit left and right. But he couldn't he had to protect his torso if he wanted to ensure he would stay in control. Otherwise this thing would be tearing everything in its path.

"Anyways, sorry to not tell you this earlier I was hoping that I wouldn't need to. I'm also hoping that this dream of yours is just a dream and will never happen. But you have silver eyes, and you knew of the thing inside of me. So I can only hope that this dream does not come true." Maddox said as destruction and chaos flooded his mind if he ever did turn. Maddox left the room and looked at the rest of team RWBY.

"You can go back in now," Maddox said walking to his room.

 **Dorm 24**

 **Past**

"X-624, X-789, and X-1117. There is a reactor overheating down in the 27th quadrant. We believe that some very bad criminals are going to use the explosion of the reactor in order to make the biggest bank robbery the world has ever seen. You're mission is to make sure that reactor does not go nuclear, then find these criminals and do whatever it takes to eliminate them, X-624, I'm temporarily giving you X-5 and X-13, under your command to take control of this mission."-transmission end.

"Alright, Thallia, and Greer, we should head out in 10 minutes. Forge, and Cutter are already on there way to the meet-up point." Maddox said.

"Why can't we go now?" Greer said.

"Because you guys need to get your armor on." Maddox stated.

"Dummy," Thallia said to Greer.

"Oh shut up," he said putting on his suit of armor.

"Maddox don't you need to start getting your armor on?" Thallia asked.

"I'm able to put my armor on while on our way there,"

"Dummy," Greer said mocking Thallia's voice.

"Hey, at least I'm ready to go," Thallia countered.

"Yea, well your armor is easier to put on,"

"Alright that's enough," Maddox said half smiling and half serious.

"I'm ready to go, Madd, now can we please leave right now?" Greer begged.

"Don't call me Madd, and Let's Rock," Maddox said almost laughing that Greer was ready to be on his knees. The trio departed to the meet up point. Thallia rode on Greer's back while he ran with super speed and Maddox just flew barley ahead of him, while morphing the particles around him into his unique armor set.

Once arrived they can see that Cutter and Forge were already there. They also saw the smoke rising from the reactor.

"Forge, I need you to cool down the reactor with your water thing from the outside. But as soon as you realize you are unable to cool it down get out." Maddox said having more concern for his troops lives than doing the mission successfully.

"Cutter this is where you come in in case that thing does blow. I need you to put up a wall with your earth power. To protect the city, yourself and Forge."

"Thallia locate the two criminals, and Greer once she does go with her to take them down. I'm going to go inside of the reactor and see if I can find what is overloading it." Maddox said putting himself in more danger than the rest.

"If that thing blows it will take you with it," Greer said showing concern for his friend.

"If it does blow then yes there is a slight chance that I will die. But hopefully my regeneration should keep me alive. Now let's do this thing." With that Maddox grabbed Forge and Cutter and flew towards the reactor. Thallia immediately crouched down to a nearby plant and touched it closing her eyes. She saw two people. Both had a black tuxedo. One was a skinny man with an orange tie orange glasses with brown hair. The other was a little more muscular and his tie was green along with his glasses, while his dark hair matched his dark skin. They were in an alley near a neon sign that said "Pawn Shop,"

She stood up and pointed in a direction saying, "found them" she hoped on Greer's back and he sped off towards the two criminals.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop," she said as she noticed the neon sign.

"There," she said pointing at an alley. She hopped off his back and the two ran towards the alley. Upon noticing them the two criminals ran. However thanks to Greer's speed. They were surrounded.

The green one engaged Greer while the orange one attacked Thallia.

Greer dodged the attack from the bigger one and put a hard hit into his back side throwing him to the floor. Greer decided he would leave him for the cops. Thallia ducked around the smaller man and threw a swift kick to the back of his head knocking him out. "

"You know for criminals they sure do not know how to fight." Greer said.

"Yea..." She ducked crouched down to the KO'ed criminal and searched him. She found something.

"Uh-oh," she said.

"What?"

"Tell me, why would two FBI agents rob the bank and cause the reactor to explode?" She said holding up an FBI badge.

"Something is not right you're sure those two were the criminals,"

"Yes, the plants don't lie,"

"We need to tell Maddox about this,"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the ground shook with it.

"Maddox!" Greer and Thallia said at the same time.

 **Power plant**

 **20 mins earlier…**

Maddox ducked under a loose pipe that was in the overheating reactor. He needed to find why the structure was heating up. Forge was doing his best on cooling it down. But Maddox knew he would need to find the cause of it before it could cool down completely.

Maddox ducked around loose pipes even had to particle himself through vents, because the path was blocked. Which Maddox found weird.

Who would mess up a whole reactor just to rob a bank. It was a little excessive and odd for your typical bank robber. He was missing some crucial information to prove his main suspicion.

Maddox noticed a bigger room and went inside. It was the cooling system. Maddox had found that the whole system was destroyed. Running over to it he looked to figure out how to fix it. Figuring out a way he put his hand on the system and it began to materialize back to normal.

Just as he was about to turn the system back on. His world turned white.

Thallia, Greer, Forge, and Cutter are searching through the wreckage of the reactor, looking for any sign of Maddox. Eventually Forge and Cutter gave up and left. Thallia and Greer must have been there for hours before Thallia noticed a glowing low red light. She ran over to it and lifted up the rubble to find Maddox's crystal was glowing a low red indicating that he was alive. But barley.

"Greer, I found him." Thallia called out.

Greer ran over to look at the crystal. "You know it's kinda funny that Maddox is so powerful and all he really is, is a crystal."

Thallia carefully put the crystal in her pocket and the duo headed back to base.

 **Beacon**

 **Present**

"You guys ready yet?" Maddox said impatiently.

"Whaaa,huhh, ohh yea I'm just really tired." Greer said yawning.

"I'm ready but I don't think Greer is used to waking up at 7:00 in the morning." Thallia said.

"That does not make since, because at our old base we had to get up at 5:00." Maddox said.

"We spent a few days locating you, our wake up call is a little out of whack." Thallia said.

"Well, Let's Rock," Maddox said with his signature smirk.

"How does he do it so well?" Greer muttered under his breath. As they took off to do their mission. The mission was simple, REALLY simple. All they had to do was collect a special sort of syrup and fill 4 jars, well 3 for team MTG. They also had to defend themselves from any Grimm creatures. Jaune started to follow his team but was stopped by Cardin who had told him he was going with Cardin's team. Cardin made Jaune carry the box of bees and 6 empty jars.

Once all 6 jars were filled team CDRL and Jaune crouched along the ridge to where the rest of the teams were.

Cardin set his eyes on his target. Pyrrha.

"Alright, as you boys can see Jaunie boy over here got us a bunch of bees," Cardin announced.

Jaune got some pats on the back. But was too worn out from carrying all the stuff to notice.

"Now Jaune you might be wondering why we have six jars full of syrup when there is only five of us."

"That is one of the many question that are going through my mind right now, yes." Jaune muttered under his breath.

"Now Jaune you are going to grab one of these jars and throw it at Pyrrha. Now these bees you collected will be let out and are attracted to this kind of syrup." Cardin smiled.

"Ok, throw this jar at Pyrrha, no problem she'll understand." Jaune said stepping up and raising his arm to throw it but just as he was about to throw his arm forward he stopped.

"No," he said.

"What?" Cardin could not believe his ears right now.

"I said no," Jaune said as he threw the jar at Cardin, hitting his chest.

"Oh now you're going to pay for this," Cardin said grabbing his weapon as the rest of team CDRL, surrounded Jaune.

However, they were stopped by a roar. Looking over to what was going on they saw a, "Ursula," one of Cardin's teammates screamed. The giant Grimm bear charged forward to Cardin. Everyone scattered while everyone else who watched.

Maddox was ready to jump in. But stopped when Cardin was on the ground with the Ursula about to bring it powerful paw down onto him. However Jaune brought up his shield. Blocking the attack. Pushing off his attacker, Jaune had his sword ready as it stood on it's legs and swung at Jaune. Pyrrha lifted up her hand and used her semblance to guide the shield to where it needed to be to block the attack. Jaune saw his opening and stabbed the beast in the chest killing it.

"Pyrrha, how did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"Well, like Ruby has her speed, and you have you're glyphs, and Maddox has his-" Pyrrha began.

"Not human remember," Maddox said.

"Oh, right. My semblance is Polarity." She finished.

"Cool you can control poles," Ruby said.

"No, it means she has the power of magnetism." Weiss corrected.

"Whoa, that's cool too," Ruby said like she was dazed.

 **Later….**

Pyrrha is up on the veranda.

"Hey, Pyrrha about earlier," Jaune said stepping onto the veranda.

"I'd like to take your offer to help train me," Jaune said.

"Ok, fine I'll help," Pyrrha said crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

Suddenly, she pushed Jaune.

"Hey,"

"Your stance is wrong,"

 **Training Room 53**

 **A little after X-1 and X-2 are deployed.**

There is a man wearing black and red slim armor, he looks to be in his 20s and has red hair. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The boss came in.

"I am putting you undercover, I want you to use your invisibility to follow X-1 and X-2. Keep tabs on them." The boss said.

The man had no response.

"Commander Miller, did you hear me,"

"Come on Rodgers, you know I will, you also know that you can call me..." He paused.

"Ivan,"

 **Thank you guys for reading, again sorry the chapters are short. But I'll see you later. Byyyye.**


	9. Chapter 9: Penny

Chapter 9: Penny

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen. Unstoppable here with chapter 9 of X-624. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I understand that most of the people clicked this story looked at my first chapter, and thought it was extremely cheesy. Which a agree with. I mean it was one of my very first chapters. But I thank all of you that decided to keep reading, and hopefully my writing has gotten a little better. Enjoy.**

" _There are no secrets, that time does not reveal," -Jean Racine_

 **Previously**

"Five as far as I know. The other two Coleman and Lydia are trying to hunt me down, sent by the old organization I used to work for."

"Commander Miller, did you hear me,"

"Come on Rodgers, you know I will, you also know that you can call me..." He paused.

"Ivan," 

**Beacon Cafeteria**

 **Present**

Everyone is in the Cafeteria eating their food. Team MTG and Team JNPR and Team RWBY are sitting at one table.  
Suddenly, there is a loud yelp. Everyone turns to a Faunus with Cardin pulling on her bunny ears.  
"Cardin, are you going to be done anytime soon?" Maddox asked standing up crossing his arms.  
Cardin let go of her ears, and she rushed to her seat away from Cardin.  
"Life must be hard for the Faunus." Yang said as Maddox sat down.  
"Yea," everyone but Weiss and Blake, who sat there in silence.  
Maddox eyed Blake for a moment. Blake's eyes widened slightly.  
"Hey uh, Maddox, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked getting up. Maddox stood up smiling knowing the reason she called him out.  
Once they were in the hallway, Maddox chuckled, "What does the cat lady want now?"  
"Ok, how did you find out and how long have you known?" She turned to face him.  
"I've known since I first saw you, and your, "bow" he said with air quotes, "twitches from time to time." He responded right as her bow twitched again.  
"Oh, I see... Wait how'd you know I was a cat?"  
"You REALLY enjoy fish," 

**Training Room 53**

 **During Maddox's training**

It's a giant round room, two people are standing in opposite ends. Maddox is on one side while on the other side is the infamous trainer Ivan.  
"Mark," Ivan said. The two opponents rushed towards each other. Ivan stopped midway pulling out a 45 magnum. Firing six quick shots into Maddox's arm. Maddox stumbles from the impact, but keeps closing the distance using his other arm to fire some energy balls at Ivan.  
With ease Ivan maneuvers around the bolts with no problem. Ivan pulls out a double ended staff the handle was black while the sharp blades were able to pierce through just about anything. Maddox then activates his dual bladed monster.  
Just as he was on top of Ivan. Ivan disappeared from sight. Maddox stopped and stood completely still. Closing his eyes and listening. Locating his target Maddox throws a red spike in the direction forcing Ivan to reveal himself and deflect the incoming projectile. Ivan closed the distance as and brought the staff to decapitate Maddox, only to be parried by a dual blade. Moving the other end of the staff in order to parry the incoming swing from. Maddox's left hand.  
Maddox kicks him in the stomach, stunning him for a moment, as Maddox did his spin jump move in order to decapitate the 29 year old man. However his blade was parried by the staff and Maddox was kicked to the floor hard. Maddox opened his eyes and felt the cold barrel of Ivan's Magnum between his eyes.  
"You're dead," Ivan said harshly.  
"You know that would not kill me, I would just regenerate."  
Ivan holstered the gun and grabbed Maddox's hand and pulled him up.  
"You are lucky you can regenerate, most super humans can't. So I will train you like you can't."  
"Ugh, fine, but you know I'm not human," Maddox retorted.  
"Human or not, most of us don't regenerate. Out of the millions of super humans here, only 10%, including you, can regenerate." With that Ivan left the room. 

**City of Vale (I think)**

 **Present**

Team RWBY and Team MTG are walking around the city.  
"...and as a representative of Beacon it is my sole duty to welcome them here for the tournament." Weiss said.  
"What she's trying to say is, that she wants find out their fighting style so she can counter it," Yang translated.  
"You can't prove that," Weiss retorted  
"We don't need to,"  
They continued walking and found a crime scene, officials and police officers are all around the building. The windows are broken and the door is completely knocked down.  
"Cash is still in the register, all the dust is gone," one of the officers said.  
"This doesn't make any sense, who needs this much dust, that's the 5th robbery this week." Another said.  
The group left the scene.  
"You think it was the white fang," Ruby said.  
"No, the white fang doesn't attack like this." Blake said  
"How would you know that?" Weiss argued.  
"Because they are not like that,"  
"You're wrong, the White Fang are a bunch of thieves and liars,"  
"That's enough, both of you," Maddox said stepping in.  
A loud hum is heard as a boat comes and stops at the docks.  
"Ketch that no good stowaway," a man on the boat said pointing at a man with blonde shaggy hair with a monkey tail sticking out of his pants. The monkey faunus jumped and wrapped his tail on the top of a light pole.  
"A no good stowaway would get caught, I'm a good stowaway," he replied as he ate a banana.  
"Get down from there," a policeman said. However, he got a empty banana peel in his face. The blonde man swung himself so he was standing on the light pole and jumped down and ran past the two teams. Winking at Blake.  
"Follow that man," Weiss yelled. They teams ran after him. Greer used his super speed to catch up but as soon as rounded a corner he hit something... Or rather someone. The faunas jumped up onto the building and escaped.  
"Nooo, he got away," Weiss said disappointed.  
"Uh guys," Yang said pointing at a girl with red hair and green eyes wearing a dress with a black skintight suit under it with green lines, she was the person Greer had ran into. Greer wondered how she survived the impact. A speed like that could kill someone, but she wasn't even injured.  
Maddox however took one look at her and knew what she was instantly. Her green eyes that looked realistic from afar but if you got close enough they were like lens on a camera.  
"Salutations," the girl said. "It is nice to meet you, my name is Penny," she said lying on the ground like she wasn't ran into.  
"Uh, Hi my name is Ruby, this is Blake, Weiss and Yang,"  
"My name is Maddox, this is Thallia and Greer."  
"Cool it is very nice to meet you,"  
"You said that already," Yang pointed out.  
"So I did," she said still lying on the ground.  
"Do you want to get up?" Weiss asked.  
"I'd love to," she said and propped herself on her hands and kicked her feet for momentum to get on her feet. Everyone took a step back. Except for Maddox, he had met plenty of people like this.  
"Are you here for the tournament?" Ruby asked.  
"Yes, I am combat ready,"  
"Why are you wearing a dress?" Weiss asked Penny.  
"Look who's talking," Thallia said.  
"This is a combat skirt," Weiss said.  
"Yea," Ruby said and they high hived each other.  
"Are you ok?" Greer asked still unsure of how she seemed to not be injured.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Penny returned.  
"Well I don't know, it's just most people I run into end up in the hospital...or dead." Greer explained.  
"Yes, but I like your other friends save for Maddox and Thallia I have an aura that protects me. You don't seem to have one because you're not from around here," Penny stated.  
Maddox's, Thallia's and Greer's jaw dropped.  
"Well it was nice to meet you friend." Ruby said turning around as everyone else did with her.  
"Well she was...weird," Yang said.  
"What did you just call me," Penny said as she appeared in front of them. Weiss went wide eyed at how she moved so quickly without them noticing.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you heard that," Yang tried to explain herself.  
"No, not you," she said. "You," Penny said moving closer to Ruby. "You called me 'friend', am I really your friend?"  
"Uh," Ruby said looking at her friends, who were shaking their heads rapidly, save for Maddox who just shrugged. "Sure," she said. All of Ruby's friends collapsed to the floor, save for Maddox.  
"Pooh I've never had a real friend before, we could paint our nails, have tea parties together, talk about cute guys,"  
"Was this what it was like for you when we first met," Ruby whispered to Weiss.  
"No," she answered back.  
"That's enough chit chat we need to go find that faunas scum." Weiss said.  
"Stop calling him that," Blake snapped.  
"Well what do you want me to call him, a thief,"  
"No, he's still a person."  
"If I call him a person, then I'm calling him something he's not,"  
"Calling him a scum is calling him something he's not." The fight continued to team RWBY's room.  
"Why are you defending him,"  
"Because he didn't do anything wrong,"  
"How would you know, he could be part of the White Fang."  
"What is your problem with the White Fang?"  
"They have been at war with my family for as long as I can remember." Weiss finally said turning towards the window. Blake said nothing in return. "Everyday someone from my family died, board leaders executed, cousins killed, uncles captured or gone missing. The White Fang are nothing but a bunch thieves and murderers."  
"Well maybe we were just scared."  
"We?" Ruby questioned. Blake's eyes widened an as did everyone else's. Blake ran out of the room.  
"Blake wait." Ruby said trying to stop her. Ruby ran over to Team MTG's room and pounded on the door.  
"Maddox, we need your help, Blake is running away,"  
Maddox opened the door, "I'll go talk to her," at that he dematerialized I to dust and flew at blinding speed out of the window towards the entrance of Beacon. He saw Blake and sped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.  
"Stay out of my way Maddox, you can't stop me from running." Blake said moving around him.  
"I'm not trying to stop you," Maddox said turning towards her. Ironically this stopped her for a moment. "I just want to understand why you're running, from your team."  
"Because now they can't trust me now that they know that I was part of the White Fang,"  
"Honestly, you're both in fault, Ruby actually doesn't want you to leave, Yang doesn't either. Weiss... Well she and you are both in fault."  
"What do you mean,"  
"What I mean is it is your fault you hadn't told them earlier, it's also Weiss's fault for not trusting you,"  
"Go on,"  
"I understand you guys haven't been a team that long, so the trust hasn't fully built up yet. But there should be enough trust you can tell them small details like that, because it is in the past,"  
"Wait, does your team trust you, after all you said that there are something's that you haven't told them yet."  
"As a matter of fact they do trust me and they know I have been keeping stuff from them, I trust them also,"  
"How can they trust you so well, with all the stuff you keep from them?"  
"Trust, takes time and hard work to earn, we have been a team for at least 3 years. Been in many different life and death situations, all of those missions we did, all of those different traps laid and life and death opportunities, have built a very hard foundation of trust between us. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses like that back of our hand."  
"Will you ever tell them about the 'thing' that can come out?"  
Maddox looked at the ground, "sadly no, I'm afraid it is too late to tell them now,"  
"It's not too late to tell them, you can tell them right now," with that Blake took off again.  
"If you only knew why it is too late to tell them," Maddox said under his breath, regret clear in his voice. Maddox turned around and slowly walked into Beacon. Blake turned and looked at the slowly moving 18 year old boy. Looking at the statue that dawned the entrance of Beacon. Which was just a hunter and huntress standing on top of a defeated Ursa. Reaching to her bow she undid it and let it fall to the ground, letting her cat ears get some long waited wind.  
"I knew, you'd look better without that bow," Blake turned towards the voice to find it was that blonde haired monkey faunas from earlier.  
Maddox crashed on his bunk, he had told Ruby that Blake just needed to think and that she would be back. Which was half truthful. He wasn't sure if Blake would come back. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and let it out, his mind ran with multiple colors filling his vision. 

**Maddox's Crystal**

 **Present**

He found himself in a dark void there was nothing,  
"Mad'ika, vi ne'waadas brokar jorhaa'ir.  
(Madd, we need to talk.)  
"Tion vaabir gar want, Ox'ika,"  
(What do you want, Ox.) Madd showed up out of nowhere addressing Maddox as Ox. Madd was a completely glowing red human shaped being. The only thing that was black were his eyes.  
"Ni don't want gar brokar hiibir control cuyir ner baar tion'tuur something pierces cuun torso,"  
(I don't want you to take control of my body when something pierces our torso,)  
"Gar kar'taylir ni don't ganar a choice,"  
(You know I don't have a choice)  
"Gedet'ye, Ni don't want brokar turn o'r front cuyir anade olar,"  
(Please, I don't want to turn in front of everyone here)  
"Ni liser't not hiibir control jaon gar, bic shi happens, bic's primal instinct tion'tuur bic happens, gar kar'taylir megin,"  
(I can't not take control over you, it just happens, it's primal instinct when it happens, you know that) Madd continues "Ox'ika, Ni liser however, gotal'ur bic bid Ni shi kadala bal pirunir sur'haaise gar enemies, instead cuyir te usual haran megin follows,"  
(Ox, I can however, make it so I only hurt and kill your enemies, instead of the usual destruction that follows)  
Ox chuckled, "Yea, meh gar did tion gar usually did, vi might as. as pirusti shi drop a nuke,"  
(Yea, if you did what you usually did, we might as well just drop a nuke) signifying the end of the conversation the red being submerged itself into Ox's body created Maddox again. Colors refilled his mind as he was brought back to the real world opening his eyes to Ruby shaking him lightly.  
"Maddox, Blake hasn't come back yet, can you help us look for her," Ruby pleaded.  
"Yea, just give me a second," Maddox said getting up out of his bunk. Maddox followed her out of the room to the outside of Beacon where they would start looking for her.  
"Gar kar'taylir, gar could shi wake Thal'ika laam bal ganar kaysh striilir Bla'ika,"  
(You know, you could just wake Thallia up and have her track Blake) Madd's voice rang in Maddox's mind.  
"Bla'ika, ran jorcu she needed brokar mirdir,"  
(Blake, ran because she needed to think) Maddox said aloud.  
"What'd you say Maddox?" Weiss asked noticing the strange language coming out of his mouth.  
"Nothing," Maddox plainly answered annoyed that Madd was trying to talk to him.  
Weiss eyed him suspiciously, "ok," 

**Roof Cafe**

 **Present**

Blake and the faunas monkey whose name she learned was Sun, are sitting at a table in an outside restaurant. Blake puts her cup down.  
"So you wanted to know about me?"  
Sun leans forward in his chair and throws his hands out as a gesture.  
"Finally, she speaks, the only thing you've done is give me small talk or weird looks," Blake tilted her head and frowned. "Like that," he finished.  
"Have you heard of the White Fang?" Blake asked.  
"Yea, I don't think there is a faunas on the planet who hasn't heard of them, bunch of weirdos if you ask me," Sun answered.  
"I was part of the White Fang, and they're not weirdos, they're just misguided faunas."  
"So you were misguided?"  
"When I was part if the White Fang, we were a peaceful organization. I was in every protest, every parade, every rally. At first I thought we were making a difference." Blake paused.  
"We finally got the meeting we wanted and got equal rights, but people still treated us like we were nothing." She sighed.  
"But then our leader stepped down, and a knew one came into view, he changed the way we protested, instead of peaceful protests, we were doing organized attacks, and the thing is, it worked, we were finally being treated as equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So I left, and decided to become a huntress. That's my whole life story."  
"Organized attack like dust robberies?" Sun asked.  
"I don't think that's them, but I can't prove it."  
"Yea, wouldn't the best way to prove it, is got to the next likely place and find that they are not there."  
"But here's the problem, I don't know the next target,"  
"I overheard one of the guards talking about a big shipment of dust coming in on the port," Sun pointed out.  
"How big?"  
"BIG,"  
Blake stood up an as did Sun as they headed to the port. 

**Vale**

 **Present**

"Blake, Blake, Blaaaake," Ruby, Yang, and Maddox are calling.  
"Weiss come on, at least pretend you care," Yang said.  
"Salutations," Penny said appearing out of nowhere.  
"Gaah," everyone jumped in surprise.  
"It is good to see you again," Penny said in her usual happy voice. "What are you doing out here,"  
"You see we're sorta looking for a friend, she ran last night, and we don't know where she went."  
"You mean the cat lady,"  
"Yea how'd you know she was a cat,"  
"Her cat ears,"  
"Blake doesn't have cat ears, she wears a...bow."  
"That's why she loves tuna," Ruby whispered.  
"Ooh I have a good idea, can I help look for her,"  
"Yea, I'm sure my friends are fine with that," Ruby looked at her friends, who had disappeared except for Maddox. 

**Vale Shipyard**

 **Present**

Blake and Sun are lying on a nearby roof next to the ship yard. There are literally hundreds of crates filled with dust. She noticed a few airships coming into land. The bay door opened and out came... The White Fang.  
"Oh no," Blake said realizing she was incorrect.  
"That them?" Sun asked.  
"Yea, I think I was hoping it wasn't them but deep down, I think I knew it was."  
Torchwick walked out of the ship with two people she had never seen before behind him. What she did not know is that it was Coleman and Lydia.  
"Something's not right, the White Fang would never listen to a human." She stood up and ran and jumped, catching Torchwick off guard and put her blade by his throat.  
Undoing her bow she said, "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, why are you following this human?" The White Fang had guns pointed at her while Coleman and Lydia stood there.  
"Come one Miss Catty, I don't have time for your intervention." With that he moved his cane down to her foot and fired causing a big explosion sending her back. The explosion was big enough that Ruby, Maddox and Penny noticed it.  
"Blake!" Ruby said. They ran towards the explosion. Maddox sped off.  
Sun jumped into the fight and got out his long stick that could separate into nunchuck shotguns. Started to to his fighting style fighting off the White Fang. Blake was doing the same thing. Coleman and Lydia were going to jump in soon. On a nearby roof top. Maddox noticed Coleman and Lydia and jumped into battle landing on Lydia,  
"Looking for me, well here I am," Maddox said into her face. Jumping off of her, he ran and they chased him. Once he got to an area far from the other battle.  
"Alright you want it, come and get it," Maddox skidded to a halt and popped up his fists as they pulled out some blades that were harder than Grimm armor. Maddox deployed his own blades. As they charged together, sliding under Coleman's legs he stood up and sliced him in the back, it wasn't a deep cut, but he defiantly felt it. Lydia came up to Maddox and swung her sword and Maddox simply blocked and parried the blow. Coleman flanked him tried to slice him but Maddox managed to block and lock there bladed together. Not keeping an eye on Lydia as she cut his head off.  
Maddox's body fell limp, and his head rolled on the floor. However, they all knew the job wasn't even close to finished. Maddox's body fell apart and like a tornado his particle swirled his red crystal and his body was formed as his head came and eyes glowing an angry red. But not the insane red. He was just angry. Ruby showed up on a nearby roof with Penny behind her.  
"Ruby are these guys your friends?" Penny asked.  
"Stay back Penny," Ruby responded stepping up pulling or her giant scythe.  
Torchwick noticed her and aimed his cane and fired hitting Ruby knocking her back. Penny stepped up not liking that her friend was hurt.  
"Penny, stay back,"  
"No one hurts my friends, don't worry I'm battle ready." A compartment on her back opened and daggers came out. Floating around her. She sent the floating daggers down into the fight, each tripping and hitting the enemy, most of the aura absorbed her attacks. She jumped down onto the ground, as the daggers flew back towards her. Meanwhile at Maddox's fight. Maddox barley deflected an incoming blade at his torso. Quickly changing his arm into a Type-A Plasma Cannon. Firing the bolts at Lydia, as she charged him, jumping and dodging around them. Maddox performs a backflip as Coleman sneaks up next to him. Maddox fires bolts at the ground where he once stood. Coleman, took cover as his armor absorbed the incoming plasma. Lydia took a slice at Maddox, getting small cut in his cheek, that regenerated just as quickly. Coleman, pulls out a rocket launcher, and fires it, Lydia jumped out of the way, Maddox was too busy with Lydia to notice, however catching just barley as he caught it and pushed against his arms. His arms straining at the force of the exhaust coming from the end of the missile. Maddox redirected it so that it when up. As it tried to come back towards Maddox the turn was too wide and it travels to the other battlefield hitting the side of a drop ship that was trying to escape with a crate of dust. Penny brought all of her swords towards her, they circled around in front of her as a light green glow formed in the middle, the green ball got bigger and bigger. Penny thrust her hands forwards into the light, causing a giant green laser to erupt from it. The green laser cut through most of the airships, and vaporized most of the White Fang. Blake and Sun, dodged out of the way. Torchwick got onto the remaining airship. As it took off.  
"These kids just keep getting weirder," as he closed the hatch, however noticed a burnt armored Coleman, and an exhausted Lydia, fighting a pulsing red eyed kid.  
"Land us near them." The airship landed near them and Torchwick fired a flare onto the ground creating enough smoke to block Maddox's view of the two super humans.  
"Get in we need to regroup," Torchwick yelled. Coleman and Lydia nodded as they climbed onto the airship. The airship flew off as Maddox sat and watched. Weiss and Yang run around the corner. Weiss immediately recognized the pulsing red glow in his eyes. "He needs to charge," Weiss said running towards him. She wouldn't admit it herself but she was starting to feel something for him.  
"Maddox, where's Ruby?" Yang asked hoping her sister was ok.  
"And Blake?" Weiss asked. Maddox eyed Weiss for a moment.  
"Over there," he said shifting his head in their direction. Yang ran and Ruby got up noticing her and Yang hugged her tightly. Upon noticing Weiss and a limping Maddox coming towards them. Ruby broke the hug running up to Weiss.  
"Weiss, we found Blake and it turns out she has cat ears that are kinda cute." Ruby explained. However, Weiss walked past her, completely ignoring her.  
"Weiss, I-" Blake began standing up.  
"Blake Belladonna, I understand I stepped a little out of line-" Weiss began.  
"A little?" Maddox chuckled.  
"Ok fine, a lot, but if you have something you go to your teammates, not that Faunas fre," She paused. As Sun rose his hands in defense. She sighed "man," she finished.  
"Hey, where's Penny?" Noticed she was missing. Everyone looked around.  
Meanwhile on a nearby roof, a light blue glow forms a human figure lying prone. His red hair flowing in the wind as his invisibility wears off.  
"Found ya," Ivan said. 

**Thank you guys for reading, sorry I haven't posted in so long, School has been really busy for me, (I don't get home till 8:30) but yea thanks. Byyyye.**


End file.
